fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jimi12
Hi Jimi12 -- we are excited to have Fall from Heaven Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Justin Lynn Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help here ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 00:11, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Pages for deletion I've marked a few pages for deletion (added them to the category 'Pages for deletion' (BTW, how to set links to categories?)). I don't have the rights to do it myself, so please check them and delete them if you agree that they aren't needed anymore. Nodwick 08:29, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Jimi12! Great project you did way back there, creating this wiki and all. Too bad you're no longer active here. I've done some improvements I hope you'll like. Talk to me, if you ever get this! Hello! We’re reaching out to a few of our communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . Our goal is to make content portable and more mobile friendly. We'd like your wikia to look good across all devices. Do you think this is something you'd be interested in? If so, please let me know and I'll go in and convert them for you. :)Witnessme (talk) 21:28, July 27, 2015 (UTC)